Alika in Wonderland
by Ibelieveinsherlock247
Summary: On her Sixteenth birthday Alika is thrown down a rabbit hole at the bottom of her garden by her elderly Great grandmother, Alice. Alika heard the tales of Wonderland, Hatter and The "Off with his head!"Red Queen, though she never believed them, now in wonderland, her grip on reality is testing, will she be able to save Wonderland from it's doom? Hatter/OC T to be safe


_A/N: Alright, I'm a major Steampunk, this a Alice in Wonderland with a twist, it's Steampunk inspired, I came up with this while listening to No light, No light by Flo and the machine while I was walking home, hope you enjoy!_

Alika was always a sceptic, even as a child she questioned magic, fairies all of it.

Now that she was sixteen, nothing had changed; she was mature now, so when her mother told her she had to bring her great Grandmother, Alice, to the rabbit hole at the end of the garden, she wasn't happy.

"But, Mum! Why do I have to?" She whined. Her mother stood by the kitchen sink washing the dishes.

"Alika, you know great grandma Alice brings every girl to the rabbit hole the day after their sixteenth, they never find anything, just dirt, though humour her, you don't have much more time left with her, make the most of it, go, go, go!" With that Alika was ushered out the back door and into the large green garden.

"Stupid rabbit hole" she muttered as she kicked up some soil with her shoe, she shoved her hands in her pockets and made her way down to the end of the garden, where all the cherry blossoms were, when she reached the trees she found the frail old woman that she called her great grandmother, the older woman turned and smiled when she saw the other girl.

"Ah Alika, come here my dear" Alika walked up to her, the older woman moved her and Alika found herself in front of the rabbit hole.

"Now when I was younger, as you know, I fell down this hole, now I found a magical world called Wonderland, now I went to this place twice, though I never was aloud back, I bring you here today to see if you, my child, can go to Wonderland…" Alika rolled her eyes to the heavens, she had heard this story a thousand time, about the Hatter and the "Off with his head!" bit.

"Great Grandma, you know I don't-" before Alika could finish her the other woman had pushed her down the hole

"You'll find Wonderland my dear!" was the last thing she heard before she was swallowed by the dark

Alika was falling through air, slowly though, it was strange, so slow she could move and take things that were floating passed her, she picked up a jar of Jam that was sitting on a shelf next to her, she set it down again.

"I wonder if I would fall right through the earth's core?" she said out loud to herself, her voice echoed, after a while Alika was bored, but then things sped up

"Ah!" she screamed as she landed in a large lake, she swam to the top, she splashed helplessly, until something picked her up and half- dragged half- carried her to the edge, the person let go and Alika coughed up the strange coloured water, she removed her wet fiery hair out of her eyes, she looked up at her saviour.

It was a young man, no more than seventeen, he wore a patch work jacket with long frayed tail coats and a green velvet top hat, and of course shoes and trousers.

He had pale skin, short dark hair and light blue eyes; he was wet where he had gone in to rescue Alika

"Alice?" he asked carefully, Alika stood and tried to shake off some of the water.

"No, I'm not Alice, Alika" he looked confused

"You must be Alice, if you were not, you would not be here"

"No, you see Alice is my great grandmother, I'm Alika, who are you?" the man removed his top hat and bowed to her, he then straighted and placed the top hat back on his head.

"Hatter, at your service Alice"

"No Alika"

"No Alice, for you see, your my Alice"

"Wait, Hatter?" he nodded with a small smile

"What happened to the fuzzy orange hair and big lime green eyes?"

"Ah, you see that was your great grandmother's Hatter, each time there is a new Alice, there is a new Hatter, we re-spawn"

"Is there a first name to go with Hatter?" he thought for a moment.

"No, I was never given one, just Hatter"

"Okay… then Benjamin, Hello Ben, I'm Alika, not Alice, Alika" they shook hands

"Alright Alic… Alika" Alika looked around her, the whole world seemed to be in ruins and crumbling, it was grey and empty, with no life

"What is this place?"

"I thought you would know… this is Wonderland"

"What happened to all the flowers and colour?"

"A terrible evil has come over Wonderland… are world has died, that is why you are here… to help us"

"Wait, me?"

"Yes, you must, we need an Alice, in are darkest hour… please, I need you… Wonderland needs you"

"Alright, I'll do this, not for you, not for Wonderland… for Great Grandma Alice, for the original Alice"


End file.
